


A Not So Silent Night

by orphan_account



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Crystal Amaquelin & Wanda Maximoff, Luna Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Santa Claus





	A Not So Silent Night

Wanda gently hugged Crystal as Luna held her mother’s hand and smiled as she looked up to her aunt. Wanda tilted her head as she feigned a whisper. “And I have something special for her to open on the way.” Crystal softly laughed as she pecked Wanda’s cheek. “Oh how sweet.” Luna’s eyes lit up and her arm wrapped around Wanda’s leg. The women exchanged another smile.

Curled up on the couch under a heavy festively patterned blanket, Wanda frowned as she watched the large screen. Steve had raved about It’s A Wonderful Life, but she wasn’t seeing the big deal. Perhaps it reminded him of his own time, and at that she felt a pang of sympathy. They were both similar in having homes that were now the past, the only way to see again would be to rewatch. They could never step back onto it, touch, see, smell. Only watch like a spirit. A frown she struck the remote and switched the channel. Calming as a Christmas jingle played, she tugged her blanket closer as she shuffled. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.

As Wanda dropped off with the low hum and buzz of the television still playing, the light flickered across her face as she lay down. Time passing and her slumber deeper. She roused a few hours later, the odd sound had taken her by surprise. She was all alone, she presumed. Even Pietro couldn’t return from Atilan that quickly. Slowly she began to sit up, her hand raising as it glowed.

She readied herself for whatever was coming her way. Her heart began to steady as she summoned up all her focus. Her digits curving slowly. The footsteps echoed against the walls, out of the shadows the figure emerged. Wanda’s concern gave way to bewilderment. A rotund smiling man not what she expected, least for him to be dressed in a Santa costume. A smile then formed, she stood up, arms loosely crossed. “Steve?”

The man’s smile undimmed, he laughed loudly but kindly. “Wanda my girl, don’t you recognize me?” Her first guess had been way off, apparently. Yet she frowned as she tilted her head. “No, couldn’t be.” He stepped closer to her, bright smile still prominent. She continued to warm then hummed. “I do, but.” As she couldn’t figure out how to explain it, to best put that of course she recognized an icon but didn’t fathom why he was in her apartment. Her cheeks blushed as she murmured. 

Santa stepped closer, held his arms out and Wanda could feel her heart melt, he then spoke in a booming but welcoming voice. “Don’t be shy.” She giggled then cuddled close as she smiled. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she then looked up as she hummed. “So, is it my special year?” Another laugh as he patted her back and nodded. “For being an exceedingly good girl, yes it is. I had to personally show my gratitude. Wanda, every bit of good you put into the world expands like an ice crystal in a lake.” He smiled at her wide eyed interest and continued. “Oh yes, you’ve done so much this year.”

She stayed close, content and comfortable. Then as his hand grabbed her arse, she squealed. A glance up as she pursed her lips. “So, Santa wants to crack onto me, wow I good was I?” He kissed her firmly, grasping her perky cheek tighter with a moan.

Wanda’s muffled squeak followed by a giggle, she pressed closer, her lips curving as she whispered. “It’s not as chilly in my bedroom.” He smiled and firmly grasped her rear with both hands, pulling her close and striding to her room. Gently laying Wanda down as he looked her over with a lustful stare. She trembled as she slipped out of her clothes. A lingering smirk as she exposed her slender, pale body. Crooking a finger as she whispered. “I usually get on top, but this time you can start.” His smile shifted to a smirk, his own clothes slowly removed. Wanda’s fascination grew, her tongue darted behind her lips.

Skin on skin as he then climbed atop her, the bed creaking under their combined weight, she exhaled slowly and parted her legs, slicked cunt gliding along stiffened cock. She trembled hard, her juices flowing and her tongue rolling. A heavy groan as he placed his hands against her shoulders. Tightly grasping and balancing himself, pushing his bulbous tip inside her opening. She threw her head back and gasped out a long exclamation.

Inch after inch of his fat, fleshy cock sank within Wanda, each successive stuffing leaving her gasping longer and harder. Her arms draped around him as she parted her legs, rolling her hips as she smirked. Their groans and moans flowed over one another.

First chasing her own orgasm, Wanda bucked and thrust, angling her hips the best she could. Then a smile as she shuffled, raising herself to arch against him, she mewled as she writhed faster. Eager to continue her run of good behaviour, she was also revelling in being pounded.

The motions quickened from both as their pleasure swelled, turned on by themselves and one another. Bodies arching and pressing against each other. Impending climaxes pacing with each other, racing and catching up.

Wanda huffed as she smirked, wriggling as she nodded as quickly as she could, playful competitiveness beginning to forward itself into her actions. Her legs tighter as her hips rolled back. Her vice like cunt held his shaft with a vigorousness that threatened to prematurely bring him over the top. Yet he could also tell that she was as on the verge. The right touch may just do it.

Wanda’s steady moans quickened, she was losing ground and seeing the reaction she was receiving. He’d come close but this time was still going to hold out just long enough for her to go first. A light swat as she murmured and then rode through her orgasm. Eyelids fluttering, body tensing and releasing. She gasped as the sensations rippled through her. Further enhanced when his load then shot deep within her in the midst of her own squirting. Squealing shrilly as she widened her eyes, willing herself to rise and then thrusting against him. She swapped their positions, now placing herself atop, she rode his squirting cock as she grunted.

Hands laying on his wide chest, she quaked, trembled, her voice shuddered. “Oh fuck, fuck!” The firm squeezing of her arse led her to another, smaller peak, like an aftershock. She could feel his rigid shaft still firmly within her core a breathy laugh as she shot a playful glare as she murmured. “I don’t know if I can get you off again too..” A light pat on the ass, he smiled. “In time, my girl.”

Slowly she eased herself off his shaft, purred and flipped against him. Shivering as her orgasm’s final effects wore off. A sigh as she then rubbed herself against his swinging cock, a giggle as she reached down to grasp it. Jerking as she nodded. “A handjob does help me relax too.” He nodded with a heavy groan, hands gliding over her round, soft cheeks. She groaned as she motioned her hand faster, clenched tighter. His cum shot out and landed with a silent splash on her hand. A wink as she then cooed and cleaned her digits one by one, her tongue snaking around and slurping. Another sigh of contentment as she then lay against him again, nestling his cock between her legs. “Hmm, now I’m all tired out. He laughed and cuddled her close.”


End file.
